Wounded Feathers
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: An angel called Soubi forms a contract with a demon called Seimei in order to save his own life. But what will happen when he meets Ritsuka, Seimei's  little brother. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions and Ritsuka wouldn't have his ears anymore. ****^_^**

**Chapter 1: A voice.**

It appeared to be a normal day in every aspect as a tall, handsome young man with long blonde hair walked the streets at twilight. The rays of light falling down from the streetlights reflected on his glasses as he walked by. The street was completely deserted except for the young man, yet the man had a feeling as if he wasn't alone. Soubi casually walked through the street, making it seem as if he didn't knew he was beings watched. Nothing could have been less true, his guard was up and he took notice of every small noise or change in lighting.

As Soubi turned around the corner five figures jumped from the roof and landed right in front of him. Soubi took a startled step back and looked at the five figures, noticing the reddish glow in their eyes, the eyes of a demon. "So,so, little angel, want to spread those pretty little wings of yours?" one of the demons spoke. Soubi took another step back and turned around, only to see three more demons stand behind him. _"Oh no." _Soubi thought. _"This can't be happening. Not to me!" _ Recently there had been a lot of incidents in which angels had had their wings ripped off and had been killed afterwards in the most torturous and brutal of ways. It wasn't unusual for the bodies to be torn to pieces, burned, raped, drowned, pinned to stakes or even pieces to be sent to other angels, often indicating they would be next. The only thing that was sure about these incidents was that they were performed by demons, they made that fairly obvious by leaving notes or carving messages in bodies or parts every now and then. It wasn't sure if they did it just for fun or if there was an actual reason behind it.

The demon who had spoken to Soubi had snuck up behind the angels back and grabbed the collar of his coat to pull him closer. "I can see from the look in your eyes you know why we're here, don't you?" The demon whispered in Soubi's ear with a sadistic smile playing around his lips. Soubi swallowed and then quickly slid out of his coat, leaving the demon, who obviously was the leader, standing there with only his coat. He had only taken a few steps forward before out of seemingly nowhere two other demons grabbed him, digging their nails deep in the angels skin, making blood well up. The leader, who had now thrown Soubi's coat on the ground, chuckled as if he was amused by Soubi's fruitless attempt to escape. He then quickly closed the distance between the two of them, making Soubi pull at the arms of the two demons holding him, trying to get away from the nearing demon. This only caused the nails of the two holding him to dig deeper in his pale skin, drawing even more blood. "You know little angel, let's tell you my name." The demon spoke with a very amused tone. "Isn't it nicer to know the name of your own killer? Makes it more…..painful."

He then went to stand behind Soubi, leaning forwards towards his ear and whispered "Fenrir" Soubi stood frozen for a moment, hearing the whispered name resonate trough his head.

Fenrir then tore Soubi's shirt of him, revealing a smooth pale skin, only marked by two twin ridges indicating his wings which were now stored away under his skin and four neat red lines, caused by Fenrir's nails. The demon than slowly started tracing one of the ridges with his nail, leaving a small trail of blood. Soubi gasped for air while a shudder traveled down his spine. The smile around Fenrir' lips widened. "So it's true, the place where an angel's wings connect to its skin are one of the most sensitive places." Fenrir than did the same to the other ridge. Soubi dug his nails in his palms while letting out a muffled yell. To him it felt as if the demon was tearing open his back. The angel's breath had quickened and become quite irregular while tears of pain where streaming down his face. When he felt himself sinking to the ground he spread his wings, causing him to scream out in pain. Releasing or storing away one's wings was a very painful something. As he sat there on the ground, panting and shivering, his wings could be seen in all of their glory. They were huge but extremely elegant with a colour being somewhere between a light gold and silver yet they could look a dark gold or almost pure white depending on the light.

Fenrir roughly pulled Soubi up by his hair before placing his other hand on the base of his right wing, ready to brutally rip it off, not caring about their velvet-like touch. "Something you'd like to say before I'm going to make you fall, little FALLEN angel." Fenrir spoke in a very pleased voice. Soubi swallowed but remained silent. He straightened his back as good as he could and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was going to come. He could feel the tears rolling down his face before falling on his naked chest. He felt the demon tightening his grip around the base of his wing. It was as if everything was happening in slow-motion. Soubi held his breath, hoping for a miracle, hoping for someone to come and save him. But no one would come, he knew that. _"You want to be saved?" _a voice inside his head spoke. "Yes, please." Soubi whispered. It was as if time stood still and the only people were Soubi and the mysterious voice inside of his head. _"How much do you want to be saved? What price are you willing to pay?" _the calm voice asked. "EVERYTHING, JUST SAVE ME!" Soubi yelled back to the voice, with tears uncontrollably streaming down his face.

**AN: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic ever and English isn't my main language. Is it good? Should I continue it? This is just a random idea that popped inside my head while doing my homework. If you spot any mistakes or if you have any tips I'd really appreciate it.**

**Reviews will make me happy. ****^_^ **

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan- fictions and Ritsuka wouldn't have his ears anymore. ****^_^**

**Chapter 2: The contract.**

As time decided to start moving again a voice could be heard "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fenrir." Soubi's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice, the same voice he had heard inside his head. The voice he had thought to be an illusion had actually come to save him! A silhouette could be seen sitting on a roof with his legs nonchalantly crossed. "S-Seimei!" Fenrir shrieked, fear entwined with his voice. He quickly released Soubi who fell flat on the ground. The silhouette who's name apparently was Seimei jumped down from the roof and elegantly landed on his feet, a bushy tail gently swaying behind him. Soubi could only see Seimei's feet and legs as a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was saved. After a few attempts to get himself up he finally sat down. He was panting slightly and he tried to wipe away the tears with his arms but they kept coming. Only now it were tears of relief and happiness rather than tears of pain and freight. As he placed a hand on the ground beside him he felt his glasses, only now had he realized that they must have fallen off. As he placed them back on his nose he noticed one of the glasses was cracked.

When he turned his head a bit he saw that those demons were taking a very submissive position in comparison to Seimei. Soubi couldn't hear what they were saying but by the nervous twitching of Seimei's ears and swaying of his tail Soubi guessed he was either displeased or bored. The moment Seimei turned around the eight demons rushed away and disappeared between the buildings. Seimei casually walked in Soubi's direction and then kneeled in front of the angel. Soubi couldn't tell what Seimei was, he could be just as much an angel as a demon or something else. "Thank you." Soubi whispered hoarse. A almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on the eared boy's face, and a boy he was. He couldn't have been much older than seventeen. "You didn't forget the deal did you." Seimei spoke, looking Soubi intensely in the eyes. Soubi swallowed "N-no, I didn't." Soubi mumbled. There was something in those violet eyes, something Soubi couldn't name but caused his alarm bells to ring. "Good." Seimei said without breaking the eye-contact. "Form a contract with me."

"Huh? What?" Soubi said puzzled while blinking his eyes in surprise. "Yeah, a contract." Seimei said in a more commanding way while grabbing Soubi's chin and forcing the man to look into his eyes. "I will form a contract with you." Soubi said back, only partly aware of what he was actually saying. Seimei then released Soubi's chin an placed his fingertips on the angel's neck. The next second Soubi desperately gasped for air while a collar-shaped carving appeared around his neck. Soubi fell on the ground, still gasping for air while clawing at his neck as if he was trying to remove the collar. Seimei stood up and spoke in a controlling voice. "Now you are bound to me. You will do as I say. You cannot disobey me. My word is ABSOLUTE.

The collar-shaped carvings had start to disappear and when Soubi looked Seimei in the face he could see a dangerous red glow in his violet eyes. _"DEMON!" _Soubi thought as he saw the boy grin at him before he jumped up to roof and disappeared. _"Fuck."_ Soubi thought, _"What the heck did I get myself into."_

The angel straightened his back and took a few deep breaths before storing his wings away. He let out a pained moan, it hurt much more than normal due to what Fenrir had done. The twin ridges on his back were bright-red an raw looking. He then shakily stood up and grabbed his coat, which still lay where Fenrir had thrown it. Soubi grunted when the fabric touched the wounded flesh of his back. He then let out a pained sigh and started to drag himself home.

As he walked through the streets he barely noticed the people that were walking passed him. Being so deep in thought has caused him to be almost hit by a car twice. When he finally got to his apartment he first of all took care of the wounds on his arms and back and then kept staring at his neck in the mirror, searching if there was anything visible from whatever it was that had caused him such pain. After giving up on finding something on his neck he got changed and without having dinner, the events had caused him to not have much of an appetite, he tiredly crawled in his bed. Hoping all of this would have been just a very nasty, very realistic dream and he would just wake up out of this nightmare.

**AN: Woot woot, chapter 2 done the same day. Am I awesome or what? Actually I just can't stand it when I have an idea in my head and do nothing with it. Happens WAY to often.**

**Byes for now.**

**And remember, reviews make me smile. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan- fictions and Ritsuka wouldn't have his ears anymore. ****^_^**

**Chapter 3: Loyal dog.**

Soubi woke up to the feeling of the sun tickling his eyelids, teasingly telling him to get up out of the soft and warm bed. After opening his eyes and pressing them close again due to the bright sun that sneaked trough the thin curtains he felt the pulsing pain on his back. Memories of last night started to flood back into his head as he reluctantly sat up. He brushed the hair out of his face and stood up, starting to head towards the bathroom. After taking a shower, disinfecting the cuts on his back and arms he quickly got dressed and ate some toast for breakfast. He noticed that he would have to go shopping would he want something decent to eat for lunch and dinner, as well as for the next days. He tried to stop his thoughts from constantly returning to the last night.

As he left and locked the apartment Soubi kept thinking about why the demon called Seimei would have wanted to form a contract with him. The angel couldn't think of something concrete, he didn't have any power nor influence, nothing he knew of himself could be helpful to a demon like that. He only half knew what he was doing in the shop, his mind way to occupied with the possible reason for the contract. As he left the shop he didn't notice someone coming up to him until said person tapped him on the shoulder. "Sou-chan, long time no see." A green-haired young man spoke. "K-Kio?" Soubi spoke with a very startled expression on his face. "How've you been doing?" the chuppa-loving angel spoke as he hooked his arm with Soubi's. "Well, same old I guess. How about you?" The blonde spoke as he unhooked his arm from his friend's. "Good to hear and I've been fine." Kio blabbered, it wasn't until he didn't saw Soubi next to him he stopped chatting and turned around. Soubi stood as if he was frozen, a sharp pain could be felt around his neck, making it hard to breathe. He remembered the pain from when Seimei had formed the contract with him, only this time it was slightly less. "Sou-chan?" Kio asked as he walked back to his friend. Soubi didn't notice him, in fact he didn't notice anything nor anyone except for the voice in his head, Seimei's voice. _"I order you to come to me now." _The voice commanded. "Sou-chan?" Kio almost yelled in panic as he shook the young man's shoulders. "I have to go now, Kio. See you." Soubi said after realizing what had happened. The blonde angel pressed the bags of groceries in Kio's hands and started to run. It was as if his body was on auto-pilot. He had no idea of where to go but apparently his body did. After running for a while Soubi had come into a part of town he wasn't familiar with. Suddenly he stopped in front of a house_. "This must be Seimei's house."_ he thought while slowly walking through the front yard. Soubi didn't really knew what to think of the whole situation, on one side he was kind of scared, not knowing what was going to happen while on the others side he was slightly curious.

As he stood there in front of the door he suddenly heard it open, it was Seimei. "Quite slow aren't you? Oh well, at least you got here." Seimei spoke with a slightly agitated tone leaking through his usually reserved voice. "I don't like waiting, you know. My time's valuable, unlike some people." Seimei locked the door after letting Soubi in. The angel followed the eared demon inside the room and waited for Seimei to say something. He had tons of questions but as the teen already looked so displeased Soubi figured it would be best to keep quiet.

Seimei sat down while looking at the angel, his body language made it clear that Soubi wasn't allowed to sit down. "There are a few things I would like to tell you. You're probably wondering why I had you make a contract with me, don't you?" Soubi slightly nodded in agreement. Seimei placed the tips of his fingers against each other while nonchalantly crossing his legs. He then started to talk. "Well, for starters the angels are suspecting me of all those killed angels as well as some other things, but that doesn't matter, what does matters is that I needed someone on the inside, someone who can do things like starting rumors and such. Taking major suspicion of me and instead on someone else. Of course I couldn't take someone to high in status, if they would ever find out that would only bother me, causing a lot of irritating trouble." Soubi was looking at the demon with wide eyes, this demon wanted him to deceive his own people, letting him get away with whatever he had and most definitely will do. "Right now you're probably thinking you could just go and tell them. I'll tell you one thing, you are bound to me. I can do whatever I want with you. If you ever tell anyone I'll make sure you're going to pay for it. I can make you suffer as much as I want, I can kill you whenever I want. Don't forget that." Seimei said with a grin on his face. "Now, there are a few things I want you to remember. First, I don't like waiting, as I said before, my time is precious. I will not accept a half-assed done job, same goes for not obeying me. I will not tolerate excuses either. My words are absolute and you will only listen to me. I have the right to punish you in whatever way I think is fitting and you will not disagree with me. To be trained by punishment, it is all a lowly, filthy dog like you deserves. Do you understand?" Seimei said in a tone that would not accept anything but acceptation.

Soubi nodded while staring at his shoes. Seimei than stood up to leave the room. "Follow." He ordered as he lead the scared angel into another room. "My words will mean nothing if I don't make sure you understand them fully." The eared teen then turned to face a drawer which he pulled open. "Take off your shirt." He ordered. Soubi stood still for a moment but when he saw the expression in Seimei's eyes he started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. "Put your arms against the wall." Soubi did as he was ordered, biting down on his lip. Scared and unsure of what would come.

Seimei turned around and went to stand behind Soubi's back, a neatly rolled-up whip in his right hand. A shiver traveled down Soubi's spine as Seimei touched one of the twin ridges on the angel's back. A sadistic smile appeared on the teen's face. He then took a step back and released the whip for the first time, hitting the exact same place he had touched. A sleek red line appeared on Soubi's pale back. Soubi had let out a surprised and pained yelp. The leather whip met with soft skin again as another line appeared. Seimei let out a small cackle that chilled Soubi to the bone. Seimei had found a steady rhythm and the whip latched Soubi's back again and again. Tears where streaming down his face, his lip was bleeding from biting it and his breathing had become very irregular, hitching with every hit.

Soubi pressed his eyes close in expectance of the next hit, the hit that didn't came. He then carefully opened one eye, hearing Seimei pant from the effort. As the demon regained his breath he spoke only two words "Your wings." Blood was streaming down the angel's shivering back, staining his pants. After a few seconds he let out his wings, staining them with blood due to them brushing against his back. He didn't feel the pain he usually felt when letting out his wings, the whipping had numbed his back. He shot a quick glance at the demon, the sadistic smile on his face made Soubi fear him even more.

Seimei's breath had almost completely turned back to normal as he walked towards Soubi. "Such magnificent wings." Seimei spoke "They absolutely do not fit such a low-life like yourself. We have to do something about that, don't you think?" Soubi stayed quiet as Seimei started to trace the outer line of one of his wings, an action so gentle it almost looked caring.

Suddenly Seimei grabbed a fist-full of feathers and pulled them out, making Soubi scream in utter pain. Soubi didn't even had time to blink his eyes or Seimei had already pulled out another handful of feathers. Soubi was screaming out his lungs while Seimei kept pulling out feathers. When the wing looked completely jagged and the remaining feathers where either cracked or split and covered in blood he moved on to the next wing, repeating the same actions as on the first.

When he was done he stood up and started to wipe his bloodied hands with a towel. Soubi had fallen flat on the ground, broken, shattered to pieces. "Get up you ugly dog." Seimei ordered as he kicked Soubi. "I have things to do so get out of here. I'll let you know when I'll need you." Seimei than left the room to get changed.

Soubi tried to sit up, he was shivering. He let out a pained hiss as he pulled his wings back in, The pain starting to kick in. It would most definitely get much worse. He reached for his shirt and gritted his teeth as his back stretched, pulling open the many cuts. He slowly put on his shirt, trying not to hurt himself too much. As he stood up he had to steady himself against the wall in order not to fall over.

The small walk from the room to the front door seemed endless to Soubi. He gritted his teeth every time he felt his back touch his shirt or when the cuts slightly opened when taking a breath. As the pained angel walked through the door he was filled with fear, the fear that what had just happened wouldn't be just once. No, it would most definitely happen again. Seimei had looked way too pleased as he had tortured Soubi, he had genuinely enjoyed himself.

Despite not knowing where he was Soubi started to walk. Only wanting to get away from that demon's house. After walking for maybe ten minutes, it could have been thirty as well, Soubi had lost all track of time, he started to fell light-headed. After a few more seconds everything got black as Soubi fainted, collapsing in the middle of a seemingly deserted lane.

**AN: Much thanks to my reviewers, mittarimato, promocat and Cynthia Dollar. Cookies for all of you.**

**Promocat, let's say Ritsuka is more like an angel who was accidentally born in a demon's body.**

**I had actually planned for Ritsuka to appear in this chapter but it got longer than I had expected so he will be there in the next chapter.**

**Currently my Soubi-loving side is fighting my sadism-loving one.**

**Reviews make me happy ****^_^**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan- fictions and Ritsuka wouldn't have his ears anymore. ****^_^**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected meeting.**

**Three months later.**

Soubi was kneeled down on the ground, His once so smooth back now covered with scars, some old but some fresh. Of his wings was nothing left but two bunches of very few tattered feathers. Seimei made sure to keep the angel's wings clipped, in his own brutal way, that is. What was happening wasn't unfamiliar to Soubi, as most of the time, Seimei hadn't been too pleased by the way Soubi had fulfilled the task that he had given him. The demon's natural conclusion? To punish Soubi until he would listen and do exactly as he was ordered.

Seimei has always liked to punish Soubi, in fact he liked it way too much. He enjoyed the sounds Soubi made, the yells that would sound like a sublime piece of music, the almost hypnotizing sight of bright red blood cracking trough pale skin. _"The only way to train lowly dogs like yourself and to make them obey is trough punishment." _Was what the sadistic teen would always say.

Seimei kneeled behind Soubi, a ray of light reflected of the long knife he was holding. "You know Soubi," Seimei spoke, saying Soubi's name as if it was something filthy. "I think we will need to try something different to train you, something that might get through to that dumb brain of yours, which I actually doubt you have. In comparison to a whip, which only makes you feel real pain when it hits skin, this will make you feel pain quite a bit longer." He then placed the blade of the knife against Soubi's skin, applying pressure until ruby red drops started to fall down. Soubi gasped, arching his back in pain. Seimei followed the move of the angel's body, making sure the knife didn't lost contact with pale skin. The demon's tail was swaying and his ears twitching with excitement as he slowly moved the knife downwards . An unearthly giggle escaped the teen's lips. Tears of pain were streaming down Soubi's cheeks, his lip was bleeding due to biting it and his nails were digging in his palms.

Pleased by the reaction he got Seimei applied some more pressure to the knife, digging it deeper in the now blood covered skin. A whimper escaped from Soubi's lips, shortly followed by a scream as Seimei moved the knife downwards again. When he reached the waistband of Soubi's pants he drew back the knife. The angel gasped for air when he finally felt the knife leave his skin.

Seimei grinned even wider when he looked at his blood covered mirror-image in the knife's reflection. He then slowly lifted his hand to mark Soubi's back with another cut.

"NII~-CHA~N! I'm ho~me!"

"Ritsuka." Seimei whispered as he dropped the knife, a gentle smile on his face. "Get out of here, I don't want my brother to see such a low-life as you." He hissed against Soubi as he got up. He quickly checked himself for any traces of blood, not having spotted anything he hurried towards the door, quickly closing it after going through it.

"Ritsuka, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you." Seimei spoke in a warm, caring voice, a smile around his lips. "I missed you too." Ritsuka said as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. The older demon gently patted Ritsuka's head, he grabbed the young boy's chin as he looked up and gently placed a kiss on those soft lips.

"Oh my," Seimei said surprised as he spotted the clock from the corner of his eye. "It's that late already? I have to go now, I'll try to be back as soon as possible." He then quickly placed a kiss on his younger brother's forehead before grabbing his coat and disappearing through the door.

Ritsuka let out a sigh. It was the beginning of summer break and afterwards he would be going to a normal, human school. His brother had sent him to a school for demons and other non-humans. Seimei had thought that the best thing for the small boy, at the school he would be able to learn about the non-human side of this planet as well as his own powers.

The little cat-eared demon threw his bag on the floor and headed towards the living room, planning to watch some TV or maybe play some games until his brother would return.

His ears perked up as he heard a thud, it sounded as if someone had fallen. Curiously yet careful the little boy headed towards the door after which he had heard the noise. He slowly pushed down the handle of the door, when he looked inside the room he was staring in a pair of beautiful pale blue eyes.

When Soubi had tried to stand up he had slipped in his own blood, causing him to fall.

"Who are you? Are you a thief?" Ritsuka asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Soubi didn't answer, he just stared at Ritsuka. "Wait, are you a friend of my brother Seimei?" Soubi nodded, hissing at the action. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The young demon asked worriedly. Soubi nodded again, rubbing the back of his head. When he pulled his hand back and looked at it he saw it was covered with blood. "O my god, you're hurt." Ritsuka said, leaning forwards so he could grab Soubi's wrist. "Come, I'll take care of it." Ritsuka said kindly as Soubi got himself up. While still holding Soubi's wrist Ritsuka lead him into the living room, making him sit down. "Wait here, I'll be right back" The young boy spoke with a gentle smile around his lips before turning around and running out of the room.

"_So this is Seimei's little brother. They really do look alike." _The angel thought, yet, he didn't know if it was his imagination or not, there was something completely different about the two, despite looking so much alike on the outside. As he was thinking about this Ritsuka came back into the room and went to sit on the couch behind Soubi. "This might sting a little." The boy said before disinfecting the wound on the back on Soubi's head. It had already stopped bleeding . "By the way, my name's Ritsuka. What's yours?" Ritsuka asked. "Soubi." The blonde answered to the child.

"All done, Soubi." Ritsuka said cheerful as he jumped off the couch. "Thanks." Soubi whispered, an almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his face. Smiling, something Soubi hadn't done for the past three months. "You're welcome." The child said as he looked up at Soubi and playfully cocked his head.

"You're leaving?" Ritsuka asked when Soubi stood up and started to head towards the door. "Yeah." Soubi said, it would be best not to stay around the child to much, Seimei would probably punish him even more if he were to find out. " 'Kay, bye then. See you next time." The young demon spoke. The angel nodded as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"_He doesn't seem much alike to the people nii-chan usually has around him." _The young demon thought. Also the fact that the young man had acted like a beaten dog triggered Ritsuka's curiosity. Who was that young man with the beautiful blue eyes? The only thing that was certain was that he wasn't human. Ritsuka had noticed that immediately.

With nothing much else to do Ritsuka put on the TV and lazily lay down in the couch.

**Woohoo, chapter 4 is done. Much thanks to my reviewers: mittarimato, promocat, Cynthia Dollar and Twilight Of The Autumn. Love you guys.**

**mittarimato: I really like that image myself as well.**

**If anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them, who knows, I might use yours.**

**And remember people, reviews make me happy happy happy. ****^_^**

**Hope to see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan- fictions and Ritsuka wouldn't have his ears anymore. ****^_^**

**Chapter 5: **

The sky was already turning a darker shade of blue when Seimei got back home. Not only had it taken longer than he would have liked but some very annoying news had been reported to him as well. Another group of demons, the one that was always competing with Seimei and his followers, had recently become a big nuisance in Seimei's eyes. He had ordered several of his followers to get rid of them, discretely. Of course it had been anything but that. he should have known. Now the police was searching for the killers, and of course, being the morons those demons were, the police was getting close to Seimei.

Seimei let out an annoyed sigh. In order to not be found out Seimei would have to take care of things himself again. He had no idea how long it would take. Another sigh. He would have to come up with a story to tell Ritsuka, as well as someone to look after the boy.

When he entered the living room he saw that Ritsuka had fallen asleep in front of the TV. He put out the TV and softly shook the boy, gently waking him up. "Ritsuka, Ritsuka, wake up." The little demon drowsily opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily. "Nii-chan, what…?" the boy mumbled. "You fell asleep." His older brother said. "Hungry?" Seimei asked before disappearing into the kitchen. "Yeah." Ritsuka answered, trying not to yawn.

A bit later both brothers sat around the table. "Ritsuka," Seimei started, putting down his fork and knife. "a friend of mine asked me to help him with something since he has broken his arm. I don't know how long it will take and he also lives quite far away so I'll be staying with him. I'm really sorry Ritsuka, you just got back but this is very important for him, I can't just let him down, can I?" A sad look appeared in the little demon's eyes. "No, you can't." the boy said, a hint of disappointment leaking through his voice. "Just promise to bring me a gift." Ritsuka continued, a smile on his lips. "Friend are there to help each other, aren't they?" Ritsuka remarked cheerful. "I'm glad you understand." Seimei said relieved, ruffling his brother's raven hair.

After finishing dinner both brothers got ready for bed. Ritsuka snuggled with his brother, both falling asleep like that.

The next morning Seimei carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Ritsuka. He let out a deep sigh. He needed someone to look after Ritsuka when he was gone. He couldn't let any of the demons under him do it, god knows what they would do to him. No, he needed someone that he would know would listen. Sadly, the only person that came to mind was Soubi. He didn't really wanted the angel near his brother, in fact, he would have preferred if they never even saw each other. But the angel was the only one Seimei could possibly leave his brother with, he knew Soubi wouldn't do anything to his brother, he was much too scared of Seimei for that.

Soubi put down his sketchbook and pencil when he felt his phone vibrate against his hip. The rough outlines of a butterfly flying over a barren landscape could be seen on the crème coloured paper. He quickly accepted the call upon seeing Seimei's name on the little screen. "Yes Seimei." The angel spoke rather timidly.

"I have a task for you, a very imported one." Seimei said on the other end of the line, standing in the hallway. "I have some things to take care of and I will probably be away for a while so I will need you to look after my little brother. But, you'll spend as little time with him as possible. I intend to keep my dear little brother as far away from a despicable low-life such a yourself for as much as possible. You do know what the consequences will be if you disobey. Do you understand?"

Soubi nodded, swallowing. "Yes Seimei, I understand." A small spark had unlighted in Soubi's heart. He didn't really understood why but he really looked forward to seeing the little demon boy again. Not caring if it would only be very short and few.

"Good, I'll be leaving in two days and I'll give you a call when I get back." Seimei said before hanging up. He wasn't too pleased by the fact that the angel would spend time with his beloved little brother despite it being the best solution.

The demon's ears perked up at the sound of Ritsuka getting out of bed. "Good morning Ritsuka." The older demon greeted cheerful as his brother appeared on top of the stairs. " 'morning." Ritsuka murmured sleepily, ears pressed against raven locks as he yawned.

Seimei waited for his brother to reach the end of the stairs before walking to the kitchen with him. After both sat down for breakfast Seimei started to talk. "I'll be leaving in two days but I've asked a friend of mine to come over and look after you." " 'Kay." Ritsuka answered, still sleepy,-he wasn't much of a morning person-, before putting another spoonful of cereals in his mouth. "You really have no idea of when you'll be back?" The boy then asked. "No, I'm sorry." His brother answered, ruffling the young demon's hair.

Ritsuka looked up when Seimei's cellphone began to ring. "Excuse me." Seimei said while getting up. He walked into the hallway and closed the door before answering the call. "Yes?" he said into the device.

"I'm sorry to bother you Seimei," a voice spoke. "but those cops are smarter than they look. I tried to keep 'em off of us but there's one who just doesn't let go. We tried everything." Before the demon could start talking again Seimei cut him off. "Try to keep them busy." He let out a deep, displeased sigh. "I'm on my way." He closed the phone, the twitching of his ears and swaying of his tail the only signs of his anger. "Those imbeciles." He murmured as he pressed down the door handle.

"Something wrong?" Ritsuka asked upon seeing his brother's displeased face, cocking his head sideways. "Nothing much." Seimei answered, forcing a little fake smile on his face. "Just some things that came up. I'll have to leave already I'm afraid." The older of the two explained, looking calm on the outside while in his head he was going over every possible way of making those morons who screwed up AGAIN clear that he wouldn't accept another failure. The bloodier and more painful, the better.

"Really?" Ritsuka said surprised, torn between making his brother feel guilty for leaving him already so that he would stay a bit longer, and accepting the fact that he wasn't the only one that needed Seimei's around him. "Okay then. I guess…" Ritsuka almost whispered. His ears and tail drooping.

"I'm so sorry Ritsuka. I promise to be back as soon as possible and I'll bring lots of gifts for you." Seimei spoke, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's little figure. Ritsuka nodded, wrapping his arms around his big brother's waist. Seimei gently cupped Ritsuka's cheek, wiping away a single tear. He lovingly placed a long kiss on those small lips before unwrapping his arms. "If there's anything wrong just call me, 'kay." Seimei said before turning around and walking upstairs to quickly pack his things. Fifteen minutes later and Seimei was gone.

The small demon let out a deep sigh when he heard the front door fall back in the lock. He had thought he would have the best vacation ever, being able to spent as much time as possible with his brother, doing all kinds of fun stuff. Ritsuka had imagined them going to a theme park, or maybe even the beach. He had looked so forward to it.

When he went upstairs to get dressed he got to wondering about who Seimei could have possibly asked to look after him. As far as he knew he didn't knew many of Seimei's friend, in fact none of them at all.

After being bored out of his mind for several hours he went to the kitchen, searching for some chocolate. To his great disappointment there wasn't any to be found. "Tch, guess I'll have to go and buy some." The boy spoke to himself. _"I hope the old store is still there."_ He thought while taking some money. He didn't really wanted to walk all the way to another one. After making sure the door was closed he started to walk, wondering about which type he would take. Plain milk? With almonds? Berries? Caramel? Cream filling? Something else? As it appeared that Ritsuka couldn't make up his mind he had just bought several types at the store.

When Ritsuka got out of the store and started walking back a butterfly flew past in front of the boy, his eyes following the creature's whimsical flight pattern. Enchanted by it he didn't noticed that there was someone in front of him, bumping into the person. Ritsuka quickly averted his eyes from the butterfly, dropping the bag. "I'm sorry." He quickly said, picking up the bag. "It's okay, Ritsuka." The person spoke. Ritsuka's head shot up, meeting with beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile. "Soubi!" The boy said surprised. Soubi's smile widened. "How're you doing?" the young man asked kindly. "Oh, I'm fine. Well, except for the fact that my brother just left." Ritsuka said, a hint of sadness entwining with his voice, walking besides Soubi. "Seimei already left?" The blonde said surprised. "I thought he was going to leave in two days." "Well, yeah, originally, but something came up or so, he said. You knew he was going away?" Ritsuka said while shrugging his shoulders. "Well, he asked me to look after you." Soubi simply answered, not surprised that Seimei hadn't told him anything. "Really? He asked you? I'm glad, I was already afraid that it would be someone I wouldn't know." A bright smile appeared on the boy's face as he spoke. "You want to come to my house? I'm awfully bored you see."

The thought about the promise he made to Seimei, about being around Ritsuka as little as possible flashed through Soubi's mind. _"But, Ritsuka was inviting him personally, he couldn't just say no, could he?"_ A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Soubi's mouth. "Well, I have nothing else that requires my attention, so yes." He answered to the young boy.

With Ritsuka doing most of the chatting they walked in the direction of Ritsuka's home. Soubi had no idea why, Ritsuka WAS Seimei's brother after all, but he felt extremely at ease around the cheerful little demon.

**Yay, Chapter 5 is done and Seimei is gone! Seimei's quite the sadistic little thing, isn't he? Guess I'm influencing him. I feel SOOO guilty about updating so late, but…,but… I had stuff to to****! Inner voice: You're just lazy! ****Me: I'm not!...****=_=****Maybe….Okay, a little. Hmpf. **

**Promocat: No he doesn't.**

**I should actually be sleeping now but because I love you guys so much I'm not.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I love you lots: promocat and mittarimato. And my best friend for ordering me to write.**

**I'm really kinda obsessed with this story, I've started to draw angel-Soubi in my schoolbooks. Okay, that's just random.**

**You know what I like, REVIEWS! ****^_^**

**Need to go to bed now, my mom's threatening to take my laptop away****.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan- fictions and Ritsuka wouldn't have his ears anymore. ****^_^**

**Chapter 6: Revelation. **

Ritsuka opened the door and let Soubi step through before stepping inside, closing the door. They both stepped inside the living room. Soubi stopped right after entering, feeling unsure of what to do so he looked at the boy. Ritsuka walked toward the table and placed the shopping bag on it, taking a chocolate bar out. The young demon turned around to face the older man while unwrapping the bar. "You can sit down if you want." Ritsuka said friendly upon seeing Soubi who was staring at the floor, shuffling his feet. Soubi looked up at the boy as if to check if he was serious. Ritsuka just smiled, reaching a bar of chocolate out to the man, "You want some too?" Soubi felt himself loosen up a bit. "No, thank you." He declined, shaking his head lightly. " 'Kay then." Ritsuka said while nibbling on his own bar and sitting down.

Soubi looked at the child once more before anxiously sitting down. Except for the first time he had come here Seimei had never let him inside the living room. The young man's thoughts started to drift away, a slightly pained expression came over his face as he thought about Seimei's violent teachings. _"The best dogs are trained by whip." _The sadistic teen had told him once.

"…my brother." Soubi heard somewhere vaguely. "Soubi?" Soubi snapped out of his trance-like state when he saw Ritsuka's face appear in front of his. "Are you alright?" the raven haired boy asked worried. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Soubi blinked a few times in confusion before answering. "I'm sorry, I got lost in thought. Could you please repeat what it was you just said?" Ritsuka smiled, reassured, before sitting down again. "I was asking you how you met my brother, you seem quite a bit different than his other friends."

"Well," Soubi started, a pondering look on his face. Of course he couldn't tell this boy the complete truth for Ritsuka obviously didn't knew his brother's true colours. As well as the fact that it wouldn't end well for Soubi if Seimei should ever find out that he had told his brother the truth about him. "He once helped me when I was in trouble. That's how we met.

"Ah so." Was all Ritsuka said before taking another bite of chocolate.

"You know, Seimei never told me he had a little brother. I only found out when he said you were coming back home." The blonde said, wanting to keep the conversation going. "Probably." The young boy said. "He doesn't very often tell people about me. He's really nice and so, and I love him. But sometimes…, sometimes he can be a bit overprotecting." The raven let out a sigh. Right when Soubi thought the boy wouldn't say anything anymore Ritsuka started talking again. "Seimei and I aren't really related by blood, you know."

Soubi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? But the two of you look so much alike." Ritsuka grinned a little. The raven boy had finished his bar of chocolate and was pulling his legs up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees. "I know, no one would suspect it, would they. But you have to promise you won't tell him I know. I believe he doesn't really want me know since he never told me." Ritsuka told.

"If he never told you, how do you know?" Soubi asked interested. "I always sort of suspected there was something different between us. The fact that only I had to drink blood every once in a while was what got me thinking the most. It was at the school he has sent me to that I discovered that I indeed was different. Before I went there I didn't knew there were so many sorts of non-humans." The boy told.

By telling this Ritsuka had peeked Soubi's curiosity. He was finding out something about Seimei that probably very few people knew. "May I ask what the difference between you and Seimei actually is?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka smiled at him, a smile that almost gave Soubi the feeling that the boy cared about him. "Of course. We're both demons, that part is true. But he is just a regular one while I'm an incubus."

Soubi looked at the boy in surprise. He couldn't really believe that such a cute, innocent looking boy could be an incubus. Even though the boy must still be feeding on blood since he still had hill ears. Soubi still found it an odd idea to picture Ritsuka as an incubus.

"Say, Soubi," the boy asked, drawing the man out of his thoughts. "what are you actually? I can tell you aren't human but nothing more." Soubi smiled a sad smile before answering. "An angel."

"Woah, really?" Ritsuka said amazed, repositioning himself so he was now sitting on his lower legs. "Yes." The blonde answered. "I've never seen a real angel before. Can I see your wings? Can I, can I?" the little demon asked enthusiast. The angel smiled at Ritsuka's enthusiasm. "Preferably not." He almost whispered, thinking about the state his wings were in due to Seimei.

"Pretty please?" Ritsuka asked with puppy-like eyes. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine and my horns." The boy was already taking of his T-shirt before Soubi could answer. He closed his eyes and a pair of leathery bat-wings started to grow out of the child's back as well as a pair of horns appearing on his head, curling as they became longer. The raven opened his eyes and the tips of his folded wings dragged over the ground as he stood up.

"I've showed you mine so now you have to show me yours. Seems like a fair trade, not?" The boy spoke, a sly yet kind smile on his lips. Soubi just stared at the child. Most people would have described the boy as a monster, but to Soubi, the boy was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was mostly the look in the boy's eyes that made it impossible not to fulfill the child's request. It wasn't a look of dominance and sadistic pleasure like in Seimei's eyes, but a look of kindness and, could it be, trust.

Almost as if enchanted the older male took of his own shirt, freezing at the sound of Ritsuka gasping as his shirt fell of his shoulders. Ritsuka stared at the many scars that covered Soubi's upper-half. Soubi was looking down at his hands as he let out his tattered wings, stains of dry blood hiding their golden colour.

"Oh my…" Ritsuka whispered as he sat himself on the couch again. "Who did this to you? This is…inhuman." He saw that some of the cuts couldn't be older that a few days. The boy reached out and tenderly traced one of the older scars, feeling Soubi shiver under his touch. He then moved to the angel's wings, smoothing out the crumpled feathers. "To destroy something so beautiful." Ritsuka murmured with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Soubi didn't dare to move, not even when he felt Ritsuka get off the couch. He could hear the sound of the boy's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen, followed by the sound of running water.

He gasped a little as he felt the tingling sensation of pain spread through his body. The little demon boy was washing away the dried blood of the angel's back and wings. None of them said a word. Soubi let out a small sight, a peaceful feeling coming over him. Silent tears fell from his eyes. He already knew that this moment would be very precious to him. A moment in which he felt loved and cared for instead of the constant fear and loneliness that haunts him.

**AN: Oh, look. Another chapter. Sorry for the late chapter but I had a crapload of schoolwork, some other things, writing a story for a contest and I started writing some of the story's behind my OC's. **

**Much thanks to my reviewers: TRCholic, promocat, mittarimato, Cynthia Dollar and TouchaToucha. **

**TouchaToucha: English isn't my first language and grammar has never been one of my strong points. But I try.**

**Somehow this chapter has been very hard for me to write, even though I could see it clearly in my head.**

**My inspiration is momentarily low for this story so if you have any ideas, feel free to share. If someone would be willing to beta this story for me I would be very happy.**

**For those willing to read my OC stories, the link to my FictionPress profile is in my profile. **


End file.
